Venha ver o pôr do sol
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Cada um tinha sua própria vida, seu marido ou esposa, seus filhos. Mas eles tinham também um amor infinito. Que vencia tudo. Cada um vinha de um lado da grande pedra redonda no lado Oeste da cidade. E viam o pôr-do-sol juntos. •///• ShinoxIno.


**Venha ver o pôr-do-sol**

Era uma grande pedra. Havia um homem e uma mulher sentados em cima dela. A mulher colocava seu braço pela cintura do homem e o homem - que parecia desconfortável - colocava o seu sobre os ombros dela.

Era tarde de verão. O sol se punha no horizonte bem à frente deles, e coloria as nuvens de rubro. O Grande Astro se escondia do olhar atento dos dois, que olhavam diretamente para ele. Os dois portavam óculos escuros: os do homem eram redondos e pequenos e os da mulher cobriam quase todo o seu rosto.

Era um casal de amantes. Eles viam ver o pôr-do-sol todo sábado, fosse verão, primavera, outono ou inverno. Saíam escondidos de suas casas e escalavam aquela grande pedra; cada um vinha de um lado dela, e quando a escalavam até o topo se encontravam e se beijavam _calorosamente_. O resultado da saudade de uma semana inteira sem se verem.

Era um amor proibido. Os dois eram casados. Os dois tinham filhos. E os dois se amavam, como nunca amaram ninguém. O destino os foi levando, separando, mas eles arranjaram um jeito de se encontrar secretamente, de um modo que nunca ninguém os encontraria.

_•&•_

_Os dois tinham se casado por obrigação. Os pais haviam dito: "case-se com aquela(e)" e eles não tinham se revoltado. Apenas se calaram no canto deles e se casaram. A vida trouxe os filhos. E um pouco de felicidade preencheu a vida dos dois. Eles amavam imensamente os filhos, mas eles precisavam de outro tipo de amor._

_Até que um dia a mulher, que sempre acordava antes de todos em sua casa, encontrou uma carta estranha no correio. Ela não tinha nome nem endereço no envelope, só havia um "abra" em uma letra muito conhecida._

_A mulher abriu. Havia uma pequena carta - na verdade, um bilhete - que dizia: "Venha ver o pôr-do-sol. Na pedra redonda, ao oeste da cidade, venha ver o pôr-do-sol junto comigo". Ela sabia quem era - tinha certeza - e foi quase morrendo de ansiedade que esperou o marido ir trabalhar e os filhos irem para o curso especial da escola, de onde só voltariam no outro dia._

_Ela sabia que tinha sido ele que tinha deixado aquele bilhete; sabia que tinha sido o garoto de roupa de gola que escondia quase todo o rosto e de oclinhos escuros, que agora deveria ser um homem bem diferente..._

_•&•_

_Quando ele sentou na pedra o sol ainda estava alto. Mas ele esperaria o tempo que fosse pela garota de olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros. Ele sabia que ela viria, e sabia também que ela agora seria uma mulher mais bonita ainda._

_Ele resolveu deitar na pedra e observar as nuvens. Algo nesse ato o trouxe lembranças da sua vida de criança, mas ele não lembrava o que seria. Havia nuvens com formas de cachorro, de sapo, de um rosto... Um rosto conhecido... O rosto dela. E a nuvem parecia falar com ele. Ela dizia: "Shi-shino? Você está me ouvindo? Shino!?"_

_Ele percebeu que era a própria e não somente uma nuvem._

_Às vezes os óculos atrapalhavam um pouco._

_•&•_

_-Oi. São esses óculos..._

_-Oi... Boa tarde. Foi você que me chamou aqui, não foi?_

_-Foi._

_-..._

_-..._

_Então a mulher se jogou nos braços do que se chamava Shino e eles se beijaram _loucamente_. O que não faziam anos de saudade?_

_-Ino... Nós... Não podemos._

_Mas ele falava uma coisa e fazia outra, seu corpo não respondia mais à sua mente. Ele tirava a blusa que ela usava, enquanto ela retirava seus óculos e desabotoava toda a sua roupa. Ninguém poderia vê-los em cima daquela pedra gigante e, mesmo que pudessem, eles não se importariam. Eles não se importavam mais com nada. Só em aproveitar cada parte do corpo do outro da melhor maneira possível._

•_&•_

_-Então... Até... Algum dia - depois de matar a saudade eles se vestiram e assistiram o pôr-do-sol._

_-A gente se esbarra por aí._

_-Uhum. A cidade nem é tão grande assim._

_Eles se beijaram por mais anos e anos que iriam passar sem se ver._

_-Até..._

_-Até..._

_Eles levantaram-se vagarosamente da superfície lisa e desceram, cada um de um lado._

_Agora a lua, e não mais o sol, iluminava o caminho dos dois; e era pela lua que os pensamentos deles estavam conectados. Eles voltaram para casa e tiveram uma semana normal, como todas as outras. Mas não deixaram de pensar um num outro nem por um momento._

_Até que, no outro sábado, à tarde, o homem que se chamava Shino recebeu uma pequena carta - na verdade, um bilhete - que dizia: "venha ver o pôr-do-sol". E Shino sabia onde._

•&•

-Será que a gente vai ficar juntos para sempre?

-Por mim...

-Por mim também - e deu uma risada de felicidade - Para sempre.

-Para sempre.

O céu passava de alaranjado para um azul muito escuro.

-E porque nós não nos separamos dos nossos maridos e esposas?

-Boa pergunta, Ino...

-Pelos nossos filhos, eu acho...

-Pelos nossos filhos...

E, como faziam todo sábado à noite, se despediram sem dar uma palavra, seus pensamentos conectados pela lua.

* * *

**N/A: **Queeeee feliiiiiz! Eu estou tão orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Porque eu amei essa oneshot.

E porque eu amo ShIno.

É sério, eu tô tão feliz que eu nem consigo fazer um N/A decente.

E eu tava querendo tanto postar que eu postei sem beta XD

Ah! E essa fic é outra pros 30cookies, set Verão, tema Tarde.

E o título é o título de um conto de Lygia F. Teles xD Que é muito legal e estranho, por sinal o.o'

i.i _/Mr. Montagh/_


End file.
